


Soulful

by NiamhofTirnanOg



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Monster Hunter AU, Weird Soul Stuff, demonic Benrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg
Summary: Benrey wants to reward his devoted follower.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 26





	Soulful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CursedDeer1357](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedDeer1357/gifts).



> This is set in Deers HLVRAI Monster Hunter au! This was done as part of a trade. I love her Benrey and Gordon <3

“Such a faithful follower deserves a reward.”

Benrey’s voice was low, sultry, but commanding. 

He stared down at Gordon, eyes gleaming golden, staring right through him, reaching out to tap a clawed finger against his chest, right over his heart. 

Gordon felt his body shift and warp- chest opening up, like some grotesque gorey flower, something gleaming within the cavity left exposed to the cool night air. 

He grunted, back arching against the bed, Benrey watching intently, eyes dark with desire.

“Such a loyal follower~ offering me his  _ heart _ .”

He reached in his hand- caressing at the golden light, and Gordon gasped.

It felt so good, so pleasurable, so painful, so, so  _ much _ . 

“ _ Ah- _ “

“Does that feel good Gordon?”

Benrey smirked, fangs glinting in the dim candlelight.

“Are you ready for your God to show you true pleasure?”

Gordon moaned, squirming beneath him.

“Is that a yes? Is my cute little follower struggling to speak? Poor thing.”

He tapped his fingers against the light- against Gordon’s  _ soul _ , feeling his fingers sink into the burning heat.

Gordon let out a whimper- it felt strange, intrusive, so sensitive but so incredibly good. 

“B-Ben-“

“Shhh, is that any way to address your God?”

He scolded him lightly, tone teasing.

“  _ Ah- Master.” _

“That’s much better. Such a good boy.”

He rubbed the ball of light gently, and Gordon freezed- unable to think, breathe, unable to do anything beyond getting lost in the sensation of his soul being teased and played with. It felt so different than fucking Benrey’s mouth or ass- no, this feeling was so much more deeper, so much more intense, more personal. 

Benrey leaned down to lick at the surface, it was like fiery magma, so hot, so  _ delicious _ , Gordon’s taste was divine.

“ _ Ah-ah- _ “

“So cute.”

Benrey reached in with his other hand, and began to tug, drawing out a small amount of the light into his hand. 

Gordon could only pant and moan, he felt an intense fear mixed in with the pleasure.

The fear of his soul, so delicate and fragile, being pulled out of his chest by his beloved. The fear of that little light being snuffed out forever- 

“But you trust me, don’t you?”

Benrey’s voice was soft and crooning, venomously sweet.

He tugged at it a little more, pulling to towards himself, just a thin glowing strand connecting the soul in his hand to Gordon.

“Please-  _ please- _ “

Gordon couldn't speak coherently- his head was fuzzy, it was hard to clarify what he wanted, didn’t even really know what he was trying to ask for. 

Benrey knew. His God would treat his faithful little follower well.

He kissed the small ball of plasma, winding the string around his finger.

It was like he was choking, Gordon felt breathless, body wound tight and trembling from the feeling.

Benrey kneaded at the light some more, teasing it slowly, pulling at it more and more, curling it around his fingers, bringing it closer towards himself, and Gordon began to feel his senses fade, fingers and toes turning numb.

“Ah- you’re so sweet. I could just eat you up~”

Gordon let out a loud whimper at that,

“Shhh- it’s ok, I wouldn’t let any harm come to my lovely servant. It  _ is _ tempting though~”

He rolled the soul in his hand, about the size of a marble now, pondering it.

“Such a weak little thing. No match at all for mine really.

The smile on his face turned sinister, as he pulled it farther and farther away from Gordon’s body. 

“Heheh~ look! You’re my puppet, I’m pulling your strings~” 

He pulled hard, and it was like Gordon’s body ceased working all at once.

Legs, arms, touch, smell, hearing, sight, all of it, all of it was gone, and there was only BenreyBenreyBenrey-

The soul in his hand began to dim, fading quickly, throbbing like a heart pumped up on adrenaline.

“Ah- I won’t let you escape that easily. Silly Gordon, your God won’t let you pass beyond his reach like that.”

He loosened the tight hold on the thread, letting the taught string go slack, and Gordon could breathe again, and he gasped. 

“I’m not done playing with my toy just yet.”

“O-oh- Benrey- ah- please-“ 

“Ah- did I say you could speak? I don’t want your words, just your sweet moans. Lemme hear your cries, pay your God tribute.” 

“Ah- ah-“

Benreys smirk relaxed a little, into something more light, teasing.

“Boop~” He tapped the soul, nails clicking against it. 

Ah, even as a terrifying demonic God from the depths of his nightmares, parts of the regular Benrey shone through. Gordon could have laughed- but instead he just let out a raspy wheeze, that blended into a choked mewl as Benrey rolled his soul between his claws, digging the points in slightly.

“That’s better. Moan for me more big guy~”

He stuck out his tongue, curling it around the ball. 

“Please-“

“Oh? Do you want more? Well, if you’re asking-“

He popped it into his mouth, and Gordon shuddered.

“Mmmmm~” 

It quickly became coated with saliva, and Gordon felt like he was drowning, but it made him feel so warm, as Benrey played with it more and more, pressing it into the soft flesh of his cheek, but so, so careful to avoid the sharp points of his teeth.

It began to shrink, Gordon’s life force fading, and Benrey exhaled a puff of cool air over it- almost as if to give him the will to hold on.

The thread of life thickened, his soul growing bigger in his mouth.

Benrey wouldn’t let his follower leave just like that. Not when he was moaning so sweetly for him.

He was so, so gentle, keeping that pleasant pulse steady with each breath, feeling it beat against his tongue.

Suddenly, his mouth shut-

Gordon couldn’t see anything- just the gleaming light from Benrey’s eyes, watching him squirm, watching him react in sheer pleasure.

Gordon panted, mouth open, like the air around him had become a thick, soupy liquid, something he had to gulp to swallow down.

His eyes are open but he can’t see- can only feel that tender wet softness around his soul.

Benrey pushed it against the roof of his mouth, applying force.

“You're enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

His voice echoed in his head.

“Want me to swallow you whole right? Want to feel my throat constrict around you, feel the burning heat of my stomach-“

Gordon did want that- wanted that so badly, didn’t care what would happen, the consequences, just wanted the sheer pleasure he knew he would get from it, wanted more-

“Sorry. If I did that, you’d die. I can’t let that happen.”

Benrey leant down to Gordon’s chest, mouth opening, and as he did, Gordon’s sight began to return, slowly, bit by bit.

He felt warmth flood through his numb, cold fingers, and they twitched against the bed.

Benrey began to let the marble fall back into his chest, but keeping a hold on it with his tongue, pushing it back into place.

As Gordon’s soul began to grow again, regaining strength, he didn’t let it go, teeth pressing into it, leaking liquid light. He leant back a little, licking and kissing at it, gently stroking it with his fingers. 

Finally, he sat back, smiling, that glowing liquid dripping down his chin.

Gordon’s tense body began to relax, as he clenched and unclenches his fists, wiggling his toes, feeling warmth flooding back. 

His breathing is heavy, as his senses return- 

Except, one hand, that he can’t move.

He looks at Benrey with a mix of panic, and horror.

Benrey only leans down to kiss him, chucking softly.

“If you want your arm back… wake up.”

“Huh? What-?”

“Gordon. Wake up.”

He leaned down a little lower, nipping at his neck.

“Benrey what do you-“

“ **Wake up** .”

He bit down hard and Gordon screamed-

Gordon jerks awake, heart thumping, to their room, warm light seeping through the gap in the curtains, clothes haphazardly tossed around the room. 

He looks over at Benrey, sleeping on his arm. Ah. That explains why it feels numb. 

He pushes Benrey away, who wakes up yawning.

“Mmmmm- Gordon, yo, I had a craaaazy dream.”

He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He laughs.

“Can’t be stranger than mine.”

“Tch, yeah it can. So- like, I was a God, and your soul was out-“

“And- and you were playing with it?”

“Yep! How did ya know?”

“... doesn’t matter. Come here, I need hugs.”

He opened his arms up, ready and waiting.

Benrey happily complies, cuddling into him.

“Such a good follower~” He whispers. 

  
  
  



End file.
